Maps are a good way to learn the different countries in the world and even the ports, the cities, the dams, the national parks, the produces, the airports and the people of different areas on the earth. There are several different games are designed to allow the children to learn these knowledge during games.
A learning game known to the applicant includes a base on which a light transmittable board is connected to different areas on the base. A light source is located below the board and multiple light emitting members are connected to the board. Each light emitting member is located corresponding to a limit switch which protrudes above the board. Each correspondence light emitting member and the limit switch are connected to a circuit board. Multiple figure puzzles which are shaped according to the geographic characters or different areas and the players have to correctly put the puzzles on the board. By pressing the puzzles, the limit switches are activated and the light emitting members light up to let the players to see the specific figures of the puzzles. By this way, the players learn by the figures on the puzzles during playing.
However, the conventional game does not mention any of the culture or scenes of that country and this makes the players feel boring.